


Mensajero de buenas noticias

by Eredhien



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Ragnarok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eredhien/pseuds/Eredhien
Summary: Después de llegar a la Tierra, Bruce se encuentra con los Avengers y debe explicarles por qué no pueden arrestar a Loki.





	Mensajero de buenas noticias

Bruce comenzaba a sentirse molesto con el interrogatorio. Entendía que Nick Fury tuviese tantas preguntas, sin embargo, llevaban horas dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

 

"Sí, por enésima vez. Los asgardianos sobrevivientes piensan que Loki fue fundamental para salvarlos." Bruce se dirigió a todos los Vengadores, menos Thor, que estaban en reunidos en la sala.

 

El día anterior la nave en la que viajaban los asgardianos había llegado a la Tierra, a Noruega. Thor, ahora el Rey, había decidido que el último lugar donde había estado su padre sería el mejor sitio para establecerse temporalmente.

 

"¿Acaso están locos? Nos acabas de decir que antes del Ragnarok, Thor descubrió a Loki usurpando el trono. ¿Ya se les olvidó?" Fury estaba furioso. Tenía a un criminal que, al parecer, tenía inmunidad diplomática.

 

"Pues sí, pero sin él, nadie habría sobrevivido. Además, según escuché a los asgardianos  les agradó bastante cómo gobernó durante ese tiempo."

 

"¡Es un criminal! Deberíamos estar pensando en llevarlo a juicio." Steve exclamó de forma seria.

 

"Vamos, Cap, esta historia se pone mejor." Tony estaba bebiendo y comiendo botana. Su risa con cada nueva anécdota que contaba Bruce denotaba que estaba pasándola bien.

 

"Retomemos el tema, ¿quieren?" Clint dijo en tono conciliador, mientras dirigía una mirada a Bruce para que continuara.

 

"Pues durante el trayecto, Loki fue la mano derecha de Thor y, fue claro, que la organización de la nave y del viaje estuvieron a su cargo. Además por lo que Heimdall expresó Loki tiene contactos en numerosos planetas y ha estado buscando un planeta para ellos."

 

"¿Heimdall es el guardián del Bifrost? Thor dijo que estaba en contra de Loki, ¿cierto?" Steve intervino nuevamente.

 

"En realidad, parece que quiere bastante a Loki. Me parece que durante la infancia de Loki fue una especie de tío consentidor. Para Heimdall, mmm, Loki es una especie de niño travieso." Bruce fruncía el entrecejo, tratando de transmitir las impresiones que tenía del guardián y de otros asgardianos. "Los asgardianos mayores piensan todavía en Loki como en el pequeño hijo de Frigga. Según cuentan, era un niño muy inteligente y querido entre los sabios y hechiceros de Asgard. Los asgardianos más jóvenes sienten admiración por los logros de Loki. Pero, regresando a la pregunta, Heimdall es el primero en apoyar la presencia de Loki."

 

"Bruce, me interesa esto del nuevo planeta que están buscando. ¿Quiere decir que su estancia será corta?" Fury intervino nuevamente.

 

"Sí, ese es otro de los motivos por los que la Tierra no puede actuar en contra de Loki. Según ha comentado Thor, Loki tenía una fortuna invertida en muchos planetas y con la ayuda de los asgardianos a los que mandó al exilio, han estado buscando un nuevo planeta. De hecho, ya hicieron las negociaciones, pero el planeta les será entregado en unos meses."

 

Fury golpeó la tabla, con emoción. "¡Ajá! Los asgardianos exiliados deben estar en contra de Loki. Pueden ser nuestros aliados."

 

"En realidad no." Dijo Bruce de forma incómoda. "Gracias a que los mandó al exilio, la cantidad de asgardianos que se salvó del Ragnarok es mucho mayor. De hecho, la mayoría están agradecidos, además está el hecho de que Loki es quien está financiado la compra del planeta con sus recursos."

 

"¿Y ese dinero de dónde lo sacó? Es probable que sea robado." Natasha preguntó.

 

"Oh, no. Es dinero limpio. Thor dice que Loki ha invertido su mesada desde que era niño. Al parecer su madre y Heimdall lo ayudaron a invertir por toda la galaxia. Por eso le resulta tan fácil escapar, ya que tiene recursos ilimitados."

 

"Vamos, chicos, parece que no hay mucho por hacer." Tony comentó mientras se servía otro trago. "Se quedarán unos meses y después se irán con Loki a otra parte del universo. Bruce, parece que tuviste un paseo bastante divertido. Aunque no envidio esos meses encerrado en una nave con Loki."

 

Bruce hizo un gesto de incomodidad que  no pasó desapercibido para Tony. "Oh!!! Eso parece una buena historia. Cuenta." Tony volvió a acomodarse y puso toda su atención en Bruce que parecía más incómodo.

 

"No es nada. En serio."

 

"Banner, es necesario que nos cuentes todo. La información es valiosa, mientras que tengamos a los asgardianos en la Tierra." Fury hablaba seriamente.

 

"No es importante. Es más algo para una revista del corazón." Bruce respondió, mientras se frotaba nerviosamente el cuello.

 

"Ah, Bruce, no puedes dejarnos con la duda." Tony parecía feliz con el prospecto de escuchar un buen chisme. "No me digas que Thor anda ahora con la chica valkiria." Bruce se mostró más incómodo. "Oh!! Esto va a ser genial, cuéntanos Bruce."

 

"Tony, las relaciones amorosas de nuestro compañero no deben ser objeto de chismes. Debemos respetar su elección." La consideración de Steve causó una risa nerviosa en Bruce.

 

"Vamos, cuéntanos." Clint dijo.

 

"Thor está en una relación, pero no es con ella. Al parecer los asgardianos son muy abiertos." Tony estaba riendo como loco, mientras Steve no entendía a dónde se dirigía Bruce. "Thor y Loki son pareja." Dijo Bruce para dar por terminado el tema.

 

"¡Qué!" Steve era el que parecía entender menos. "Pero son hermanos."

 

"Bueno, técnicamente es adoptado." Bruce dijo nerviosamente. "Aunque según me contó Heimdall, cuando le pregunté, Thor y Loki han estado en una relación desde que eran adolescentes. Según lo que dijo, tanto Odín como Frigga apoyaban esa relación. De hecho, por motivos de continuidad dinástica, los asgardianos apoyan la idea."

 

"¡Wow!" Fue lo único que dijo Nat.

"Bueno, esa es la otra razón por la que no podemos encarcelar a Loki. Para Thor, Loki es no sólo  su hermano, su último pariente vivo, sino que es también su pareja desde hace siglos."

 

"¿Y Jane? Thor y Jane estaban saliendo, parecía serio, hasta la llevó a Asgard." Tony preguntó.

 

"Loki y Thor tienen una relación… complicada. Al parecer, Thor salió con Jane para hacer enojar a Loki. Jane se enteró en Asgard y por eso terminaron."

 

"En resumen, Banner, lo que nos quieres decir es que no podemos considerar a Loki un prisionero porque los asgardianos lo consideran un salvador, porque tiene conexiones y dinero en todo el Universo…." Fury hizo una pausa y un con desagrado continuó. "… Y Thor que ahora tiene mayor poder es su pareja."

 

"Están comprometidos, para ser exactos." Dijo Bruce. "Pero así es."

 

"¿Quién quiere ver la televisión cuando la vida real es más divertida? Ni las novelas tienen giros tan dramáticos." Tony comentó, mientras continuaba comiendo botanas.

  

**\-----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----   -----**

 

"Thor, será mejor que te reúnas con tus amigos, si no quieres que me harte de sus gritos y vaya a recibirlos." Thor rio fuertemente, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Afuera se había escuchado el aterrizaje de una nave y, posteriormente, los gritos de los Vengadores, en especial de Tony Stark.

 

"Les pediré que no hagan ruido para que puedas descansar."

 

"Es en serio, Thor, es medianoche, trabajamos sin parar para que todos tengan un lugar para dormir en este terrible planeta y ahora que estamos descansando vienen a importunar. No hagas que los corra." Loki murmuraba debajo del cobertor.

 

"No te preocupes, sólo beberemos un poco y platicaremos de lo que ha pasado." Thor comentó al a tiempo que se vestía.

 

"Thor, pídele permiso a tu esposa para salir." A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Tony Stark.

 

"Ese maldito, me las pagará." Loki aventó una almohada con dirección a la puerta.

 

"Oh, vamos Loki, quiero contarles a mis amigos las buenas noticias." Thor lo besó suavemente. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado, estoy feliz de poder contarles algo positivo."

 

Loki detectó la nostalgia en la voz de Thor. Así que en el fondo se alegró de saber que se reuniría con los terrícolas que se habían convertido en sus amigos.

 

"Ve, que te están esperando. Pero, compórtense, no quiero atender borrachos." Loki suspiró y con exagerado dramatismo continuó. "Contigo es suficiente."

 

"Yo también te quiero, Loki."   

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :) Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
